Hey Hey, You You
by Vinco
Summary: Of all the things he had learned to expected from the ex-nation, finding him beneath his balcony with a guitar was not one of them. Prussia/Austria, Rated T for Prussia's mouth and some slight suggestiveness.


It was a rather peaceful starlit night, Austria mused to himself as he sipped his tea. The moon illuminated the marble balcony, giving it a calming, other worldly glow. It was a perfect night, and the pianist sat in quiet appreciation of the rare solitude.

And then, Prussia happened.

"Yo Specs!"

If the Austrian had been less dignified, he would have face-palmed. Leave it to Prussia to interrupt his non-Prussia filled thoughts. "What ever could you…what?"

Of all the things he had learned to expected from the ex-nation, finding him beneath his balcony with a guitar was not one of them.

"So, I heard this totally awesome song the other day, and for some reason it reminded me of the un-awesome you." The albino smirked and if Austria hadn't just been insulted, he would have found this scene rather charming. Romantic, even. As it were, the Austrian had stopped hoping for spontaneous shows of affection long ago, and now just wanted to get this new form of torture and/or embarrassment over with as quickly as possible.

He sighed, running a gloved hand through his hair. "Just get it over with, Prussia, I have things to do."

The albino pumped his fist into the air. "You got it. Ready, guys?"

"Sí."

"Oh yes."

There was the soft hum of electricity, then blinding stage lights shattered the darkness, revealing the other two thirds of the Bad Touch Trio. With Spain on the bass and France behind the drums, the brunette wondered how this could possibly get any worse.

Then the song started.

"Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend, No way, no way, I think you need a new one~"

And it was at this point the Austrian felt like dying.

"Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend~"

This wasn't happening. Bad dream, bad dream…

Miraculously, he managed to block out the next verse of the song, which was a considerable victory, due to the four or five massive amps that were undoubtedly crushing his flower beds. One disaster after another.

"You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious~

I think about you all the time, you're so addictive~

Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?"

Prussia's sinful gaze locked onto his, and the albino licked his lips, forcing some of the blood in the Austrian's face to travel a little farther south.

"Don't pretend, I think you know I'm damn precious,

and hell yeah, I'm a mother fucking princess,

I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right"

"I'm right, I'm right, I'm right" Spain and France echoed.

"She's like so whatever, you could do so much bett- ow, fuck Roddy what the hell was that for?"

Austria had no regrets outside of a wasted tea cup.

* * *

"You should have picked a different song, mon ami."

"Shut it, France." The albino muttered, picking at the grass as Spain finished dabbing rubbing alcohol on the rather large cut on his forehead.

The ex-nation was in no mood for 'I told you so's', although if the situation had been altered he probably would have been laughing his ass off. Operation "Admit to Priss so he'll Stop Calling his weird ass Girlfriend to Hit me" had not only fallen flat on its face, but also down a flight of stair and into traffic.

He sighed, feeling that weird stinging thing that happened to his eyes sometimes. (He wasn't about to cry, shut up.) Just, damn he had had a good feeling about this one. It was a romantic song under a balcony on a moonlit night, what else did Austria want?

"Alright, estoy terminado." Spain flicked away the used cotton ball.

"Great, now what?" the ex-nation muttered, sounding more defeated than he ever had in his life.

"Now you go after him, imbécile." France hauled him to his feet.

"Fix your, mistake, mi amigo." Spain pushed him towards the mansion's back door, a dreamy look on his face. "Take his hands into your's and kiss him like you've always wanted to."

"I cannot believe you said that with a straight face." Prussia quipped, dejectedly.

"I cannot believe _vous, _mon ami." France cut in, grabbing his face with a sudden burst of passion "You are the great Kingdom of Prussia, non?"

"The _Awesome_ Kingdom of Prussia."

"Oui, oui, and what does the Awesome Kingdom of Prussia not do?"

"Give up!" Spain answered for him.

"Yeah, you guys are right." the ex-nation smirked "Enough of this lying around shit."

"¡Buena suerte!"

"In case I die, I just want you guys to know that you're almost as awesome as me!" Prussia smirked as he fiddled with a door lock, suddenly proud in his choice of friends. He was buying them friendship bracelets or some shit when this was over.

* * *

Not even the notes of Chopin could contain his rage this time, and as it turned out, throwing things around could be a great substitute.

Hungary was going to get a strongly worded letter about this! She had wormed the information of his little unrequited love out of him and what does she do?

Apparently, alert the object of his affections.

That little…annoyance!

"Whoa, priss, the song wasn't that bad."

And a second piece of china was wasted on the Prussian, although this piece missed its intended target, shattering against the kitchen wall. He blamed the lack of precision on the near absence of light. He had forgotten to switch the lights on in his haste, the only thing illuminating the small kitchen was moonlight coming in from the window.

"What do you want, Prussia." Austria put his hands on his hips, trying to get his breathing back under control. He would waste no more tears on the cretin who mocked him so openly. Who-

"You." The Prussian took one step too close.

"C-come again?" Austria took a step back, literally blown back by the albino's words.

"I would love to, really, but it seems that there's one tiny little problem~" Step forward.

"W-what?" Step back. Whoops, can't step back anymore, apparently someone decided to build a counter there.

"You're still wearing clothes." Step forward, Bodies pressed against each other, strong arm trapping him against the counter.

It dawned on Austria how…inappropriate the situation was.

"Step back Prussia." He growled. He felt the ex-nation's body stiffen against his, and decided to use the moment to break out of his grasp. He backed away, taking in the Prussian silhouetted by the light of the moon. "And please, leave."

Prussia faltered, and grabbed a hold of Austria's wrist before he got too far away.

"I love you."

* * *

The words hung heavily in the air between them, almost suffocating. Prussia felt like his face was on fire.

"Shit, that didn't come out like I wanted it to."

It seemed, for once, that Austria was speechless, mouth gaping.

'Well' Prussia thought, 'guess I'm winging it'

He pulled the Austrian forward by his wrist and crashed their lips together.

It lasted for only a moment, as the ex-nation was quickly pushed away and greeted with a slap to the face. Almost. Prussia caught the maestro's wrist and pushed him towards the opposite wall, slamming him against it none too gently, and trapped both the Austrian's wrists above his head with one hand.

"No, priss, I'm not letting you walk this time." He ran his thumb over the Austrian's quivering lips, burgundy eyes never leaving violet.

"Prussia…" the musician panted, then shook his head desperately "T-this is too bold a joke-"

He was cut off by a pair of lips.

"Austria… is this my joking face?" the albino asked when he pulled away. No, no it wasn't and they both knew it. There was no sparkle of mirth, only a desperate coldness, mixed with affection.

Affection…

He could hear Austria's breath catch in his throat.

Their faces were so close, and it would be too easy to swoop down and just steal one last kiss…

"I..."

"Yes?" Prussia prompted.

"Please…" The albino heard the pleading tone in the Austrian's voice, and did something he promised he would never do.

He surrendered.

"I get it. Yeah, your girlfriend and all that shit." Prussia felt his heart shatter and sink into some melodramatic dark abyss. He couldn't bear to look at the person who had been his object of affection for so long, he turned so he wouldn't see his tears. "Good luck with Hungary. Only the best." The thing was, he meant it. Every single word. If he couldn't make his Austria happy, he would willing hand him over to someone who could.

He was almost to the front door, ready to drown his sorrow when he was unceremonious tackled from behind.

"… please don't leave." He could hear Austria sniffle and he had the overpowering urge to cuddle him. And he was never one to deny himself of anything.

It was quite thrilling when he discovered how well their bodies fit together.

"I… I'm not dating Hungary."

Processing… Processing… Processing…

"What?" Apparently, he was experiencing technical difficulties.

Austria decided to take the most direct route possible, and briefly touched their lips together.

He took a beep breath and continued. "Hungary visited the other day- Nope." He held a finger to the Prussian's lips, blocking any comments he may have had. "We were talking, just catching up, and she asked me if there was anyone I had had my eye on. Too much influence on Japan's part, I imagine." He chuckled. "From the way she said it, it sounded as if she already knew."

"Knew what?"

"…of my feelings for you." It was barely whispered, but the words echoed through the ex-nation's heart, warming every corner of it.

"…you trying to tell me something, Specs?"

The a foremost mentioned nation sighed, and pulled out of the embrace. Prussia's re-found confidence wavered for a moment, before he caught the expression on his love's face.

He was smiling.

"Prussia." He began, a light flush flooding his face. "You probably annoy me more than any other person who ever existed or will ever exist. You break into my home, disturb my peace, and eat all my food. You generally seem to exist to grace me with your company when ever it is not wanted." Prussia bitterly wondered if he was being Punked.

"However… I do not love you despite these things," His flush darkened and the albino waited with baited breath. "… I love you because of these things." They both flushed and Austria took Prussia's hands into his own.

"Y-you never fail to visit everyday, and you break the boredom of my daily routine to where it becomes normal to expect the unexpected. You still come back, no matter how many times I locked you out, or called Hungary to hit you until you leave." He paused "… I'm starting to think that was your way of flirting with me."

"I'm surprised you didn't pick up on it sooner." Prussia admitted smugly.

The brunette huffed "Because breaking and entering is synonymous with flirting."

The ex-nation rolled his eyes "Whatever. You just admitted its one of the reasons you love me." It then seemed to click then, despite Austria's previous monolog. "H-Hey, you love me."

The Austrian huffed once more and turned his back. "Don't let it go to your head."

The next thing he knew he was swooped up in the Prussian's arms, bridal style. He was laughing, and unfortunately, that laughter was infectious.

As their laughter tapered off, Austria became aware of a set of burgundy eyes resting on his visage. The Prussian's expression was one the Austrian had never seen full on, although he was sure that he had caught it out of the corner of his eye once or twice, but at the time he was convinced that he was imagining it.

It was a look of pure and utter devotion.

And he couldn't help but mirror it. "Yes, Prussia, I somehow find my self inexplicitly and insanely in love with you."

He smirked. "And I'm honored that you wish to be my girlfriend."

I do not own Hetalia or the song 'Girlfriend'. I'm not sure where this plot came from actually…

*Pants* Well, how'd I do? I think it kinda dragged on in the end… but whatever. It took long enough to write in the first place.

Please let me know if there are any errors, grammatical or character wise… I tried *sweat drop*

Translations-

Si- yes

mon ami- my friend

estoy terminado- I'm finished (done)

Imbécile- Imbecile/Fool

mi amigo- my friend

vous, mon ami- You, my friend

Oui- yes

Buena suerte- Good luck

Any errors with my translations, let me know. Thank you for reading and have a nice day. ^ ^


End file.
